Of Bunnies and Night Guards 2: Shadow of Fear
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: Fazbears Pizzeria is back and so are Bonnie, Mike, and Goldie. Joined by a new cast of characters they combat old enemies, make new friends, and make a few new enemies. Please read "Of Bunnies and Night Guards" first.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE I. AM. BACK. TIME TO PARTY! If you're new to this storyline go read "Of Bunnies and Night Guards" if you're an old reader WELCOME BACK! Please enjoy and get ready for more!**

Donald Fazbear smiled as he cut the ribbon to the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

He through open the doors and children rushed in, the main attractions drew the hoards attention and they rushed over to a large stage .

On the stage stood six animatronics a bear, a chicken, a rabbit, a fox, a child, and a puppet

(I'm not gona explain what they look like but their the Toys obviously)

Fazbear hopped onstage and grabbed a microphone "Ladies and gentlemen welcome, to Freddy Fazbears!"

The kid set up a rousing cheer.

In the back of the room three people sat against the wall glaring at the robots.

Fazbear continued "Allow me to introduce the gang Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Ballon Boy, and Marionette!" The animatronics waved and smiled at the cheering crowd.

In the back of the room one of the figures made its way to the stage and waved to get Donald's attention.

He glanced down and immediately recognized the man before him "Well well Mr. Mike long time no see"

Mike snarled "Look we both hate each other but we need to talk"

 **Chapter one is done! They will be a bit longer from here on out but whatever! Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing...or if you just want to party with me xD**


	2. Don't Play Dumb

**Hey y'all I'm back, sorry about the delay. I might as well go ahead and say that these chapters are gone be short...and infrequent...yeah...I'm starting to work with another writer named Bossmax456 and we're going to write some oneshots. Anyway reviews...**

 **Sans or Kcs77777: I will definitely make more chapters even if no one reads them**

 **Yellow Guy: You're to nice to meh :D**

 **MandytheHedgie: Yeah he's mad...why do you think he's upset?**

 **Guest: It's back! Woooh to you too**

 **Techno: I shall not Muhahaha, I'm not sure what roll Mari will play...I'm honestly not sure what gender he/she will have**

 **This is the most reviews I've ever gotten...y'all spoiling me**

Mike reclined in a seat starring at Donald.

To Mikes left stood a young woman with purple hair and sparkling emerald eyes, wearing a black and white striped T-shirt and denim capris.

To his right was a golden haired woman with sapphire blue eyes, wearing a navy blue T-shirt and khaki capris.

Both woman were very attractive but at the moment they looked downright pissed.

Donald eyed the purple haired girl "So...spit it out Mike what do you want"

Mike frowned "Your head on a pike if you keep looking at my girl like that"

Donald rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Mike smiled "Ok I'm here for my new uniform"

Donald laughed "You think I would employ you! What a joke!"

Mike laughed along "Yes I do, because I'm the only one with prior experience as the guard here"

Donald frowned "Hmm I guess you're right...but why did you bring these two ladies...whom I have yet to be introduced to"

the purple haired girl smiled as Mike replied "Bonnie and Goldie are here to work the night shift with me, I assure you that they are very qualified for the job"

Donald smirked "I bet that's not the only thing their qualified at"

Goldie chuckled "I'm honestly surprised you haven't figured out who we are yet"

Donald raised and eyebrow "Oh...then pray tell"

Goldie snapped her fingers and a bright light filled the room.

When it dimmed Bonnie and Goldie were gone, and in their places stood two animatronics, a golden bear and a purple bunny.

Donald squeaked and fell out of his chair "YOU!"

Goldie nodded "Us, don't you dare play dumb Fazbear! You know exactly who and what we are"

Donald nodded slowly "Yes...yes I know who you are...Mike you can have the job under one condition"

Mike leaned in "And what would that be"

Donald sat back down in his chair "One of the other staff works with you, her name is Dani" Mike thought for a moment and looked to the two 'bots.

They both nodded so Mike smiled "Ok have her be here at eleven thirty sharp!"

Goldie and Bonnie changed back to their human forms and Donald handed out contracts.

Five minutes later the three of them left the building and went home to plan for the night.

 **Ok the next chapter will be a flashback to the end of OBaNG. Send in reviews and tell me if you want the Marionette Male or Female...that's all**

 **ps Dani belongs to R.S. and Rascal**


	3. Flashback

**Mk back again let's get to reviews!**

 **Yellow Guy: You are nice. The Toys are...hmmm you will just have to keep reading to find out...**

 **tiagovelhoh: no...I don't have the time to write longer chapters xD**

 **Techno: I'll definitely take that into consideration!**

 **MandyTheHedgie and Ragingwerewolf: I'm making a poll for Maris gender...go vote xD**

 ** _*7 days ago*_**

 ** _*10:00am*_**

Mike opened his front door and took a deep breath of fresh air "Ahhh this is why I love living in the country, nobody around, and color everywhere"

he stretched and bent down and found himself looking into Freddy's grinning face.

He hesitated of a moment then snatched the paper up and read the first few words.

 ** _*Bonnies POV*_**

The front door swung open and Mike walked into the living room and tossed a newspaper across the room, it landed squarely in Goldie's lap.

She glanced at it and snorted "Well...this must have broken some records"

I looked to her quizzically,

she wrinkled her nose "Freddy's reopening...and we've been replaced by Barbie dolls"

I rolled my eyes "For real? That's just, blagh"

Goldie chuckled "Ohhh Bonnie your replacement is kinda cute"

I snatched the paper from her grasp "Ugh...those eyes...horrifying"

Mike chuckled "Nothing is as cute as you Bon"

I giggled and blushed a bit "Aww thanks Mikey"

Goldie retched "Get a room you two"

I tossed the paper into her face smiling "You're jealous girl"

Goldie rolled her eyes "Whatever, at least I haven't been replaced"

I chuckled "Oooh that was low...just like your self esteem"

Goldie gasped "Dam...that stings"

Mike laughed out loud "I'm out of here before this out of control" he walk out of the room and I heard him dialing the phone.

Goldie and I continued to go back and forth with insults until I started to smell something mouthwatering.

I stood up and Goldie seemed to notice the smell also, we walked into the kitchen where Mike was flipping an odd disklike cake of some sort.

He expertly flicked the cake onto a plate already stacked full of similar cakes.

Then he started flipping long strips of what looked like meat into a pan, the smell was coming from the strips as Mike picked some of them up and put them on another plate, then he added more to the pan.

Mike noticed us watching him and he picked up a strip of meat and broke it in half

"Here you go, try it" he said handing both of us half.

I took an experimental bite...I have never tasted something so delicious!

It was crunchy, juicy, and warm Mike smiled at our expressions

"It's called bacon, and these..." He said pointing to the cakes "Are pancakes"

 **Oh jee I wonder what my favorite breakfast is...anywho flashbacks over next chapter will be present day, oh btw there's a poll on my profile about wether the Marionette should be male or female.**


	4. Dani is Late

**Hello, Hello...Hey you came back for another chapter good for you...umm I have nothing to say except I don't own Dani "R.S. and Rascal" does...reviews now...**

 **Ridley Jkgsyn: Thanks for the encouragement it means a lot!**

 **Yellow Guy: Life is being a (Insert bad word here) to me at the moment with school and other stuff starting again. Plus unlike OBaNG 1 I have not written ahead so I write a chapter in one sitting and I haven't do a lot of sitting lately. Anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter I made this one a bit longer :)**

 **R.S. and Rascal: Wait no longer! Don't worry she will have more dialog in the next chapter :P**

 **Techno: Ok! head on over to my profile and vote :D**

 ** _*Present day*_**

 ** _*Bonnies POV*_**

Dani was late...and Mike had stationed me at the entrance to rush her to the office as soon as she showed up.

It was now 11:56pm and I was getting a little nervous, I was taking the edge off by glaring at Toy Bonnie

"Baby blue...purple is nicer...why is this bothering me..."

There was a knock at the door and I almost ripped it off the hinges in anger.

I grabbed the girl standing outside and yanked her in "What the heck you lazy human get in here!"

The girl pulled her hand from my grip "HEY GET OFF" she said indignantly just then the clock rang for 12:00

...

...

Toy Bonnie moved...it looked around and spotted the two of us, it a smiled and spoke in a feminine voice "Oh boy new friends to play with...but first"

it jumped off the stage and started to slowly walk towards us "We have a few rules here at Fre-"

Dani shrieked in terror and tried to open the doors but they were locked up tight.

Toy Bonnie chuckled "You can't leave yet the party hasn't started, right Chica?"

The Toy Chica hopped offstage and dashed at Dani but ran straight into Goldie who had teleported in front of her and was in animatronic form.

Goldie smiled down at Toy Chica "Aww did I hurt the little chickypoo?"

I chuckled "Goldie I think I should teach these two a lesson"

Goldie snapped her fingers and I changed into Bonnie who was a foot taller than the Toys.

I glared down at Toy Bonnie, she took a few steps back "Umm uhh can we talk about this?"

I grinned mockingly "Goldie take Dani to the office, these two are mine"

Goldie nodded and picked Dani up as she had fainted when I changed form "Ok I'll be back when the screaming stops" she vanished and I faced the Toys.

Toy Bonnie looked a bit more confident now that the odds were in her favor,

Toy Freddy jumped off the stage "Ok listen up! You are to help us catch the guard understand?" He said pointing at me.

I laughed "Or what?"

Toy Chica Sneered "Or we dismantle you and use your body for scrap"

I tossed my head back and howled with laughter "You three Barbie dolls think you can beat me HA"

Toy Freddy tried to rush me but I clotheslined him and he crashed to the ground.

Toy Chica and Bonnie came at me from different sides, I feinted towards Chica making Toy Bonnie come closer.

Then I started to pummel Bonnie's face and chest, she dropped to one knee and I kicked her to the ground.

Toy Chica grabbed me from behind but I tossed myself backwards making us fall to the ground with me on top. I sprung up and watched Toy Freddy get back up.

 ** _*Mikes POV*_**

I helped Goldie lay Dani on the desk then picked up the tablet to watch the fight

"Do you think she'll take it to far?" I asked Goldie

"Nah she's just enjoying being the strongest in the room" she said chuckling.

I watched her feint a blow to Toy Freddy's head and kick his legs out from under him.

Toy Chica tried to sneak up behind her but Bonnie twirled around and slammed her elbow in between her eyes, the chicken wobbled a bit before falling with a clatter.

"How did she get so good at fighting?" I muttered

Goldie chuckled "I may have given her a few tips"

Toy Freddy was in the process of standing when Bonnie axe kicked him on the back of the head, he fell back down and didn't move.

Now it was just Toy Bonnie, she took one look at her fallen friends and Bonnie's smiling face...then she ran.

 ** _Well...Bonnie sure knows how to kick some tail! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the polls are in...Marionettes gender is...to be announced in the next chapter! The poll is still open! Review and tell me how I'm doing_**


	5. Mangle

**Ok so...reviews xD**

 **MandyTheHedgie: Oh no...the sad tail of Mandy, the girl who can't stop laughing...some say she is still laughing to this day xD**

 **Yellow Guy: HECK YEA BONNIE ISNT A SUCKER ANYMORE!**

 **Ragingwerewolf: (See last reply xD) I just realized that I almost always do your reviews last...huh...that's interesting...it's probably cuz you're the first to review usually xD**

Toy Bonnie had never felt fear...but now she knew what terror was.

As she ran footsteps sounded behind her always getting closer, never fading.

She didn't stop when she came into the hallway, instead she ran at a breakneck pace towards the office.

Before she got halfway down the hall something wrapped around her waist and yanked her up into the ceiling,

she tried to scream but a soft white had covered her mouth

"Shh it's me, you're ok Blue" She instantly relaxed, only one person knew her chosen nickname, her best friend Mangle.

Blue cried a little "Maggs I...I thought I was going to die..."

Mangle wrapped Blue into a reassuring hug "There there don't you worry I'll take care of it"

Mangle set Blue down and climbed along the roof to the office door.

A light flicked on momentarily blinding her

"Hey turn that thing off!" She hissed

 ** _*click*_**

the light turned off and she got a clear view of the man behind the desk.

He had dark brow hair and blue eyes, he didn't seem to be particularly well muscled but he was not fat.

The man stood up and watched her questioningly Mangle dropped down from the ceiling and crawled over to him

"Leave Blue alone or else you will deal with me" she whispered.

Mike smiled "Toy Bonnie or Blue as you call her, threatened Bonnie and well...Bon doesn't take threats lightly"

Blue dashed in "MAGGS SHES RIGHT BEHIND ME"

Bonnie walked in laughing wickedly "Oh Mike I know what I used to do was wrong...but this is fun"

Mike glanced around at the animatronic's around him "I'm going to check on Dani while you ladies talk this out"

Goldie nodded and started to walk down the hall "Ok best we aren't here when she wakes, come one everyone we'll talk about this in the dining room"

 **Ok the next two chapters happen kinda sorta parallel to each other so bear with me xP**

 **ps an old enemy will return soon...but not in the form he intended**


	6. Dani Awakens

**Sorry for the wait, there's this thing called life that tends to get in the way of updating :(**

 **Techno: Girl chat next chapter xP**

 **R.S. and Rascal: NOPE YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...spoilers**

 **MandytheHedgie: Meh I don't like Toy Bonnie ingame he is creeeeeepy**

 **Bossmax456: THE LOGIC IS...CUZ I CAN :D**

 ** _*Mikes POV*_**

I sat in my chair and observed Dani, she was skinny with aqua blue hair cut pixie style and appeared to be around 17.

She move a fraction then sat bolt upright eyes wide in terror "WHERE AM I?!"

I tapped her arm "You on my desk where Bonnie set you after you passed out"

She stood up and began to calm down "Ok...thank god that was a dream"

just then Goldie appeared in my lap "What's all the yelling about Mike?" Dani's eyes widened so much I thought they would fall out.

I pushed Goldie off "Dani was just waking up and-" Dani collapsed with a strangled moan "-she's back out...thanks Gold"

Goldie giggled and blew a kiss at me then vanished.

Dani sat up shaking her head "This...this is impossible"

I helped her up and noticed she had multicolored contacts in "It is possible and we haven't even gotten to the weird parts, nice eyes"

She smiled "Thanks...I'm Dani and I guess you're Mike?"

I nodded then jumped slightly when Goldie reappeared this time with Bonnie, who appeared to have been crying,

they were smiling "The Toys agree to a truce, and there are other things we need to talk about...later" Bonnie said happily then Goldie snapped her fingers and they both changed back into their human forms.

Dani squeaked and hid behind me,

Bonnie smiled at her "Dani? We didn't get off to a very good start so, I'm Bonnie this is Goldie and we're your coworkers"

Dani slowly edged around me and tentatively shook Goldies outstretched hand "I...I'm Dani err I like drawing?"

Bonnie chuckled "Well I guess, you have questions?"

Dani nodded tentatively "Yeah..quite a fe-"

"You get three" Goldie stated bluntly then burst into laughter.

Bonnie sucker punched her in the arm "Go ahead and ask your questions"

Dani scratched the back of her head "Umm ok so how can you do all...that stuff you do"

Goldie smiled "You mean magic? Well that answer will take a bit...how much do you know about the history of this establishment?"

Dani shrugged "I know about its rep and I've heard the story's about children possessing the bots but that's all they are...just story's...right?"

Goldie sighed "I wish they were...but their true...almost every animatronic in this building is possessed"

Dani raised an eyebrow "Almost?"

Goldie scratched her head "Well I've never seen anything like what happened to Ballon Boy...its as creepy as Mike's love life"

"HEY!" I said indignantly

Bonnie opened her mouth but Goldie beat her to it "I'm not jealous Bonnie"

Bonnie smirked "Are to! Don't worry thought I bet Toy Freddy would love a date with you"

Goldie sputtered in indignation and Bonnie and I held each other upright as we laughed.

Then a unknown voice spoke "What's so funny...Michael Schmidt?"

 **Please remember the first half of the next chapter happens during the first half of this chapter :)**


	7. Girl Talk

**Ok so there were some guesses as to who the voice was, but none of them were right so...yeah let's get right into this!**

 **Techno: hmmmm No not Mari, Goldie and Bonnie are to good of friends in my mind and that scene would be forced and awkward, read the end of the chapter...**

 **R.S. and Rascal: Nope I only just closed the poll so no Mari for the next few chapters**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Nope Nope Nopeeeee**

 _ ***Goldies POV cause I haven't done hers in a while***_

Once we arrived in the dining room Bonnie sat down on a table and glanced around "This place is much better than the old joint, lots of space!"

Mangle shifted her arms in what appeared to be a shrug "More room means more kids, more kids means more misery for me"

I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

She laughed bitterly " I wasn't always Mangle you know, my original name is Vixy or Vixen but some kids thought it would be fun to pull me apart so now I'm Mangle..."

Blue put an arm around he friend and muttered "I tried to protect her by occupying the kids, but He threatened to hurt her more if I didn't stop" I tilted my head to the side

"He?"

Blue opened her mouth but a small hand slapped her across the face.

It was the Ballon Boy I looked at him and realized that out of all the animatronics in the building he emanated anger

"Freddy" I whispered

Bonnie glanced from me to Ballon Boy "What do you mean?"

I chuckled "Ohh boy this is just to good poor old Freddy, did you really get stuck in BB?!"

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise "No way...Freddy?"

BB stomped his foot "It's not funny!"

I laughed at the obvious rage he was feeling "Wow are Chica and Foxy in there to?"

BB or Freddy chuckled "Nah their right behind you"

I turned to see two broken and battered animatronics a few feet away.

One looked like Foxy and the other was obviously Chica, I smiled "Spare suits huh...you know how's about we make a soul deal"

BB rolled his eyes "Like I'd make a soul deal with you"

 ***Goldie breaks fourth wall***  
 **Hey reader I thought you might want to know what a soul deal is. Basically it is an unbreakable oath, like you literally can not break it! If you try to your soul will be torn from your body and you will become a true shadow never able to take physical form again. That's all.**  
 ***Goldie smiles and fixes the wall***

I chuckled "I'm not talking to you, Foxy, Chica I will repair your body's and voice boxes and in return you agree to make your peace with Mike and Bonnie"

Foxy nodded vigorously and Chica reached her hand out towards me.

Foxy placed his hand on Chica's and I put my hand on his

"By the power of the Joy of Creation I bind you to your deal" I said as my eyes turned black and a shockwave of power knocked Blue, Mangle, Bonnie and BB over.

Chica and Foxy's body's began to fix themselves,

BB/Freddy screeched in rage "YOU MORONS HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!" Foxy and Chica started to smile then laugh.

I smiled to see them happy for the first time in years, Foxy walked over to Bonnie and spoke "There is no excuse for what I did to ye and there's no reason ye should forgive this old pirate. But if he can find it in your heart to allow me a fresh start I will not let ye down"

Chica stood next to Foxy and shifted her feet awkwardly "I...I promises you I would always take care of you...I've been a terrible friend...hell I haven't been a friend...I've been a real bitc-"

Bonnie stepped forward and embraced them both with tears falling from her eyes "Now Ch-Chica you know the rules...no c-cursing in Freddy Fazbear's P...Pizzeria"  
all three of them broke down into tears.

I'll admit I began to tear up myself Blue and Mangle didn't completely understand what had transpired but ever they were sniffling.

Chica and Foxy released Bonnie from the hug still crying slightly BB/Freddy had vanished into the back room.

I heard a shriek coming from the office and I teleported to Mike to investigate.

 **(This is when she shows up in Mike's lap in the previous chapter)**

 ***** ** _Minutes later*_**

I reappeared and Toy Freddy tapped my shoulder "Err uhh miss?"

I could clearly see that he was infatuated with me 'Ohhh boy this will be fun...' I thought sarcastically

"Goldie"

he nodded "Miss Goldie umm...we uhh agree to a truce with you...ok umm I'm gona go" he rushed off blushing furiously and Bonnie tossed her head back a howled with laughter.

 **Ok so polls are in and Mari is going to be a dude, also remember this chapter happened parallel to the one before it. The next chapter picks up where "Dani Awakens" left off :)**


	8. Bowling Ball Boy

**I really need to update this story more often...NAAAH**

 **Techno: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **R.S. and Rascal: I honestly have no clue if I'm going to ship them xD**

 **OK READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER PICKS UP WHERE "Dani Awakens" LEFT OFF OK? OK! GOOD? OK!**

 _ ***Mikes POV***_

Ballon Boy stepped into the office, his face twisted into a venomous leer.

I starred at him for a moment then I looked to Goldie she chuckled "Yes that's Freddy" I tossed my head back and roared with helpless merriment.

Dani looked around "I have no clue what's going on and I feel sick...where's the bathroom?"

Bonnie pointed down the hall and Dani walked off with a flashlight and a slightly green face.

BB sneered "Laugh all you want just know I'm watching you and as soon as you let your guard down...thats when I'll strike!"

Goldie smirked "I bet your plan was much more elaborate when Foxy and Chica were helping you, speaking of which Mike...do you want to meet the real Foxy and Chica? Not the corrupted monsters Freddy turned them into"

BB growled "Why you stupid traitorous bi-"

Bonnie drop kicked him out the door and he yelled in anger as he rolled away and into the parts and service room at the end of the hall.

I applauded Bonnie "Excellent kick ten of ten"

she hopped around the room on one foot "Dam that hurt my toes!"

Goldie snapped her fingers and healed her "Anyways Mike do you want to meet them?"

I nodded "Sure might as well, nothing better to do"

Bonnie looked at her hands "Well wait till I get BBs oil off my hands...I really kicked him hard"

 _ ***Dani's POV***_

Ugh to much happening to fast...I finished puking I washed my face, as I dried my self with paper towels I noticed another presence behind me.

I turned to fine both Toy Chica and Blue as I had heard Mike call them starring at me intently.

Blue moved towards me and I instinctively backed up "Err wha...what are you doing?" I squeaked

Blue smiled "Just wanted to say hi...so yeah..."

I glanced from one to the other "Are you going to kill me?"

Toy Chica laughed wickedly "Hon if we wanted to kill you we would be sticking you in a spare suit right now"

Blue held out a hand "Do you need to sit down? You look a little pale"

I nodded "Yeah I just...I'm trying to understand all of..."

Blue surprised me by putting her arm around my shoulder "Say no more, we understand"

I shrunk away initially from her and she noticed "Are you scared of me?"

I shivered slightly "You just tried to kill me and I'm supposed to just trust you?!"

Bonnie walked in And started washing her hands "That's the way it works here Dani" then my phone rang, I glanced at the caller id

"Oh no..."

Bonnie glanced at me quizzically

"It's my exboyfriend, he won't stop calling me"

Toy Chica shrugged "Talk to him...make him understand that you're through"

I left the room and called back over my shoulder "I'll try, let's hope it works out!"

 **Mk the actual plot will start soon :P BUT IN THE MEEN TIME YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME :)**


	9. Ex's and Oh No's

**Hey I'm a liiiiittle late but what the hay read on!**

 **Techno: Hmmm okay *Tosses BB* CATCH!**

 **R.S. and Rascal: YEAH HE SUCKS...jk he's gona be in the story for a bit :P**

 **Firecat21870: Nooooopey :D**

 **Ragingwerewolf: BB is just...empty and stupid...THE PERFECT PLACE FOR A HOMICIDAL ROBO KILLER :D**

 _ ***Mikes POV***_

Bonnie shouted at me from the end of the hall "OI you coming?"

I stood and watched Goldie vanish "Keep your ears on I'm coming" I muttered.

Dani walked into me while I was passing the bathroom "Look Jesse we are DONE understand? I can- MIKE IM SORRY" she squeaked as I fell back she caught my arm and steadied me.

I smiled and she yelled into the phone "JESSE IT DOESNT MATTER WHO MIKE IS SH-"

I snatched the phone from her grasp and roared "LISTEN DIRTBAG THIS IS DANI'S BOYFRIEND, I HAVE YOUR NUMBER AND I CAN FIND YOUR ADDRESS. IF YOU CONTINUE TO BOTHER HER OR OF I EVER SEE YOU WITHIN A TWO BLOCK RADIUS OF HER. I WILL CUT YOUR INTESTINES OUT AND DRIVE OVER YOUR HEAD, LOSE THIS NUMBER OR LOSE YOUR LIFE" I ended the call and handed her back the phone

"Thank you" she said as she deleted "Jesse" from her contacts.

I walked past her and called over my shoulder "If he calls you one more time tell me and he will regret being born"

Dani nodded "Will do" I entered the dining room and froze at the sight before me.

Foxy and Chica were fully repaired and chatting with Goldie and Bonnie like nothing had ever happened between them.

Chica noticed me first and elbowed Foxy in the ribs "ARG WHAT WAS THAT FO- Oh..." Foxy noticed me glaring at them

"Bonnie...please explain why I am not turning these two into scrap!"

Bonnie stepped between us and gestured to Foxy and Chica "Mike, please give them a chance...they want to try again"

I ground my teeth "Ok...one chance! They screw me over and I'll make sure their bodies are melted into tin cans!"

Foxy chuckled "Yee are a dangerous one that's for sure!"

Chica smiled "Mr Mike we are sorry for what we did to you, and we understand actions speak louder than words. Thank you for giving us a chance"

I nodded curtly "That all Bonnie?"

Dani walked in and tossed her phone at me, I caught it and held it up to my ear

"Who is this?" I heard a male voice ask

"Depends on who's asking" I spat.

The man on the other end gasped in surprise "Oh uh...I'm just a friend of Dani's Mr...?"

I snarled "You're a dead man Jesse" I ended the call and shook my head.

Dani crossed her arms "Please tell me you will stop him"

I smiled "Oh I don't need to do anything..."

I turned to Goldie "Gold would you please be so kind as to scar Mr Carl for life?" Goldie nodded vigorously cackling wickedly, then she vanished.

Only to reappear moments later "Err uhh where does he live again?" Dani told her and she vanished once again.

 **Jesse belongs to... The King Fredbear! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET I HAVE A NEW STORY! It's call "Mangled Idea's" so go check it out!**


	10. Mari Starts a Fight

**...Chick Fight**

 **Techno: Yeah...poor Jesse xD**

 **Firecat21870: How do I respond to that?**

 **WarHusky2000: No xD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: MUHAHAHAHA**

 _ ***Totally not Marionettes POV***_

I awoke to the sound of my music box stopping, By now I should have heard the sounds for the guard screaming in fear and pain as he was killed but _nooooo_ the others don't think I know what's going on but reading minds has its advantages.

I leapt out of my box and flew at the guard while his back was turned.

The youngest guard screamed alerting the male guard to my presence, he spun around and I bowled him over.

He was strong but not as strong as I was, in no time I had him pinned to the floor with a hand around his neck constricting his windpipe.

Suddenly I was grabbed from both sides and flung across the room into the wall, I groaned and glared at my attackers "Mangle, Chi do not fight me" the fox and chicken barred my path to the recovering guard.

Foxy was helping the guard stand and the older female guard was calming the younger one down with Blues help.

I stood slowly and chuckled "You seem to forget the power I hold over you...Ted, Maggie, Sarah, Lucy, Chloe, Bella, and you too Felix" as soon as I spoke those names all the animatronic's eyes turned black with sliver pupils.

Bonnie's eyes flickered from green to black and back again once at she changed into her animatronic form.

The guard ran off with the younger girl towards the office, I gave chase with the animatronics' following.

 **Mike's POV***

I told Dani to run to the office and she broke the land speed record as she ran.

I stepped into the first party room on the left and as the Marionette ran past I jumped him.

This time I had the advantage as his momentum brought him to the floor I latched onto his mask and pulled as hard as I could.

He struggled and I put my feet on his shoulders and my hands under his mask and with one mighty tug it ripped off.

I fell backwards with the mask in one hand and someone grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

My head cracked the wall painfully and my vision blurred, I heard Dani screaming in fear and the Marionette roaring in agony.

My vision cleared and I saw that Bonnie had me by the throat but her eyes were slowly changing from black to emerald and back.

Just before I started to choke she let out a screech that drowned out Dani and the Marionette.

I felt her hand release my throat and heard her roar "I AM GOING TO TURN YOU TO SCRAP PUPPET" I watched as Bonnie my cute sweet girlfriend turned into a beast of pure aggression.

She shoved her way through the other 'bots who were dazed by her scream.

Marionette tried to crawl away but she grabbed his legs and spun him around twice before smashing him into the wall.

Then she pinned him to the ground and began belaboring him and screaming punctuating each word with a blow "YOU. TRIED. TO. MAKE. ME. KILL. MIKE...I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!"

Marionette was starting to look like a tin can someone had stomped on.

I knew I had to do something or she would bust his hard drive and that would be it.

Suddenly Goldie was there! But there was something off about her, she was glowing bright yellow like a miniature star.

She grabbed Bonnie and flung her across the hall and fell to her knees at Marionettes side.

Bonnie stood slowly and leapt at Goldie who quickly turned and caught her midair and slammed her onto the floor.

The other 'bots eyes changed back to their normal colors and they watched in awe at the full on battle.

Goldie pinned Bonnie to the ground but the bunny fought her off, Bonnie stood and dove at Goldie catching her off guard.

They fell to the ground biting, clawing, snarling, and kicking.

I made a move to stop them but Chica stopped me "Do you really want to get in that"

I shoved her arm away "THEIR GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER"

she pointed at the others "Chi, Blue, Ted, Foxy you get Goldie. Mangle, and Mike lets get Bonnie" we dove at the combatants and pulled them apart.

Goldie stop glowing and snarled "LET ME GO I'LL KILL THAT BITC-" Foxy stepped back and delivered a thunderous punch to the back of her head.

She slumped into a reset.

Bonnie was no better, she flung Chica off and knocked Mangle out with a punch to the head.

I grabbed her arm from behind and she instinctively turned and sent me flying across the hall with a blow to the chest.

Bonnie gasped and completely forgot Goldie as she dashed over to where I landed.

She knelt next to me "Mike I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-"

I sat up and interrupted her "It's...ok I'm fin- AH CRAAAP THAT RIBS BROKEN"

 **Ok so Mike is hurted and that be not good! Also if you haven't figured out why Goldie and Bonnie fought...I'M NOT TELLING YOU HAHAHA. Also the poll on my profile is closed :)**


	11. Broken Bones

**Ummmm ok its to early to write a authors note so...go away xD**

 **Techno: just a liiittle sore**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Nuuuuu**

 _ ***Mikeymoos POV***_

I had never broken a bone before and it HURT! Pain wasn't a foreign concept to me but this was a different level, Bonnie was attempting to get it together and failing.

Goldie was better off, she had stopped struggling so she had been released.

She knelt at my side and glared at Bonnie "Mike...you ok?"

I groaned "Total pain" Goldie felt my chest until she found the broken rib, I gasped in pain as soon as her hand made contact with the rib.

She circled her hand twice around the break then I felt a small electric shock and the pain immediately ceased.

Marionette rose slowly from when Bonnie had beaten the pulp out of him "Goldie...it's good to see you"

"Don't you move! I'm not done with you yet" Bonnie snarled.

Goldie walked over to Marionette and turned to face Bonnie "If you want Marion you'll have to go through me"

Blue scratched her head "Err pardon me but he did just use are...true names to take control of us"

Marion frowned at me "Yeah so?! He's the guard so he has to die!"

I stood slowly "Listen chuckles I could whip your butt if you didn't have your little army"

Marion spat oil on the floor "Says the guy who hid behind his girlfriend and let her fight his battle"

Chi snickered "Oh and you didn't do the same thing?" Marion froze and looked at Goldie who was chuckling

"I uh what no we're not err...I don't know what you're talking about"

Chica and Foxy burst into laughter "Well Mateys it seems as though the crisis has been averted" Foxy said,

Chica waved as they walked away "If you need us we'll be in the kitchen" Blue and Mangle walked off talking about finding Dani.

Chi put an arm around Toy Freddy and pulled his gaze away from Goldie and off back to the dining room.

This left only Marion, Bonnie, Goldie and I in the hall, I took a deep breath "Ok you two aren't kids so I can't make you apologize but I think you both owe me an explanation, Bonnie you first"

Bonnie scuffed the floor "Marion tried to make me kill you...and she was protecting him"

Goldie turned to Marion with fire in her eyes "Ok, Mari anything you want to say dear?"

Marion chuckled nervously slowly backing away "Umm it was a simple mistake" Goldie pointed at him and shot a bolt of energy at his feet "ACK IT WAS MY FAULT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IM SORRY"

Goldie rolled her eyes as he ran off down the hall then she turned to Bonnie "Bon..I'm sorry...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...can you forgive your dumb friend?"

Bonnie embraced Goldie "I'm sorry Goldie and I forgive you...I was just really mad and scared...he used our names...it just made me feel so powerless"

Goldie patted her back "It's ok...Sarah" Bonnie smiled and stepped away from Goldie then they both changed back to humans and I coughed "Ahem true names?"

Bonnie pointed at herself "My name before I was killed was Sarah, Goldies was...Mary I think"

Goldie shook her head "Not even close Chelsea was my name, anyway if you were to use or names you could force us to do...anything as long as your willpower was stronger and your concentration was better than ours at the moment"

I smiled "Well Sarah and Chelsea two pretty names for two pretty girls" Bonnie giggled and leapt at me and kissed me.

 _ ***Dani's POV***_

When the 'bots came after Mike and I he told me to run to the office.

I being the intelligent human that I am ran and hid in a open vent in the office.

I crawled for a bit until I realized something...I was lost...and clostraphobic. I scrambled out the first exit I came across and found myself in an the backroom, it was empty save for a few boxes of party things and a desk.

I heard the sound of weeping and I looked around, BB was curled in a ball over in the far corner.

He hadn't noticed me as I edged closer, I eased myself down next to him and slowly put an arm around him.

He didn't respond so I started singing a song I made up softly "Hush now hush now little child, her I am to calm your fears, please please dry your tears, Danis here to help"

 **don't judge my song she made it up on the spot and so did I...ANYWAY that's that hope you liked, leave a review and tell me how I'm doing so far your input is always welcome!**


	12. My Disclaimer

**I just realized there has been no disclaimer thus far so...**

 **Sing, O Muse, or speak, or dance,**

 **and so your audience entrance:**

 **For voice, or step, or gilded phrase -**

 **each art shall mortal minds amaze.**

 **But Muse, ensure whatever work**

 **is safe from harmful law and clerk,**

 **the legal hounds who howl at we**

 **who honor creativity.**

 **(o:o:o)**

 **Who honors more an artist's skill?**

 **The fan who will the soul distill**

 **from artistry, and so conceive**

 **new tales from what that art achieved?**

 **Or one who simply reads a book**

 **and even if their heart is hooked,**

 **tells none, nor lets their minds be swept**

 **to lands where untouched tales are kept?**

 **(o:o:o)**

 **But yet let needful words be said,**

 **which still I treat with grief and dread:**

 **I own the narration within,**

 **but not the world it happens in.**

 **It isn't hard to separate**

 **my words from those I emulate.**

 **What's mine is mine, what's not is not,**

 **I lay no claim to other plots.**

 **(o:o:o)**

 **So guard, Calliope, and Sing!**

 **The humble words which I might bring**

 **would in your speech flourish and thrive,**

 **in ways I could scarcely contrive.**

 **And reader, if you would allow**

 **just one more moment, here and now**

 **to introduce my nascent glory —**

 **Sit back, relax, enjoy the story!**

The five am bell rung out loud and clear, Goldie and Bonnie warped back to human form and walked with the Toys into the dining room.

I cleaned up around the office and swept the hall, Dani exited the parts and service room and walked over to me "Mike BB or...Freddy isn't fit for performing right now, also we need to get the old robots in the backroom"

"Nope ya don't Dani I've got them worked out" Goldie called from the main room.

We walked in to see a...odd sight. Foxy and Chica had been changed into humans and they were giddy fools.

Foxy was on a table striking a pose and he looked good!

He had ruffled crimson red hair and golden eyes, he was wearing a red dress shirt and kakis buckled by a black belt with a silver belt buckle.

Chica was hopping up and down with glee, she had blond hair and sea blue eyes. Her outfit was a white tang top, skinny jeans, and flip flops.

I looked around and spotted Goldie and Bonnie talking quietly in a corner.

Chica tapped my shoulder and I faced her "Mike could...could we stay at your place?"

I sighed and shook my head resignedly "So first you try to kill me then you apologize and now you want to crash at my house...I don't know...give me a minute to loose whatever sense of self preservation I possess" unlike last time Foxy and Chica did not have the shall we say good guy points to merit a instant decision.

I had the room of course, just enough room, my house was big and I was lucky and bought it cheep off the owner as he was trying to stick it to the government and sell it under the table.

Personally I don't think I did anything wrong but...some people got mad...long story short I spent a year in prison for minor tax evasion.

Blue and Mangle waved me over to the stage where they were sitting, I had nothing better to do so I walked over.

Blue took a deep breath then blurted out "CouldyouaskGoldietofixManglepleaseyourherbestshotatgettinghertosayyes"

Mangle face palmed and groaned "What she said, but slower"

I chuckled and glanced over at Goldie who appeared to had finished her chat with Bonnie then I shouted "OI GOLDIE I NEED YOUR HELP"

she teleported over and glanced from Mangle to Blue then to me it took her a second but then she smiled "Ohhh I totally forgot!" She spun to face Mangle and snapped her fingers.

Mangles parts flew back together and in a few seconds she was fixed again.

Mangle stood speechless in glee as she looked at herself, then she jump hugged Goldie "Thank you so much Goldie" she squealed.

I smiled until I saw Bonnie waveing me over, I walked over and she gestured to Chica and Foxy "Well?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Mike...please they need somewhere to go"

I groaned "Bon I don't trust them one bit..."

Bonnie wrapped her arms behind my head "Must I convince you dearest"

"Bon I don't-" she kissed me and shut me up. I broke the kiss and she smiled "Well...?"

I looked at he seriously "Bonnie do you trust them?" She stopped smiling and looked to the two in question.

Foxy was singing a sea shanty with Mangle and Blue while Chica and Chi danced.

Bonnie nodded "I trust them Mike"

I kissed her forehead "Ok then babe they can come, but let's let them stew in worry for a bit" she grinned wickedly "Oh yes! I may trust them but they still got hell to pay!"

 **So reviews are down here today...deal with it!**

 **R.S. and Rascal: I thought you'd like that cute Dani moment :)**

 **Techno: four letters D E D**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I thought about it then decided...why not xD**


	13. Bathroom Chat

**OK so quick announcement, I have a Q/A forum up and it would make me very happy if you would check it out...SO DO IT!**

 **Techno: Perhaps...and perhaps ;)**

 **R.S and Rascal: Get out of the gutter xD**

As the bell rang for six the animatronic's, save Bonnie, Goldie, Chica, and Foxy, got back into place.

Dani waved as she walked out "Seeya tonight's!"

I waved absently and gestured Bonnie and Goldie to the door "You two head out I'll lock the doors behind you" they left and Bonnie shot me a wicked grin and I winked back.

Chica and Foxy approached me hesitantly "Matey...have ye reached a decision?" Foxy asked.

I glared at them and walked to the door opened it and rolled my eyes at the dejected pair "Are you coming or not?"

Chica and Foxy bolted out into the Suns rays and twirled each other in a circle.

I chuckled at their enthusiasm and gestured for them to follow.

They got in the back seat with Goldie and I pulled out of the parking lot "Ok so there are a few rules you need to obey at my house"

Bonnie shook her head "Mike..."

I ignored her "This goes for everyone ok? Ok! One nobody goes in my basement. Two don't mess with the oven if you don't know how to use it. Three pick up after yourself. Four if something, like dishes, needs to be done do it" I clicked on the radio and Bonnie looked a little upset with me but said nothing.

When we arrived I lead the new arrivals on a tour.

After showing them the downstairs I climb the steps and walked down the hall and showed them the cave then as we exited the cave I opened the door to the left and showed them their room.

It had two beds and two dressers on either side of the room with a window in between the beds.

I turned to Foxy "Ok so you can fight over the beds, Goldie, Bonnie, and I are just down the hall to the left...so make yourselves at home...just less murder" I left that awkward situation and went into the bathroom to shower before I slept.

I walked into the bathroom but Bonnie walked in before I shut the door, she shut the door and crossed her arms "Mike why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" I asked her brow furrowed

"Your treating them like..."

"Reformed killers who I don't know?"

She looked slightly surprised and angry "Mike...their my friends! Also Goldie and I were the same way!"

I shook my head "Theirs a big difference, you saved my life and I'm only just trusting Goldie now that she's come clean about the joy of creation"

Bonnie looked ready to protest but I hushed her "Shh let me finish please, Bon I've never met them and the last time I saw them I chopped Chica's head open and you punched a hole in Foxy's chest"

she sighed "You have a point...just...give them a chance ok?"

I wrapped her in a hug and lifted her off her feet "Yes dear" she giggled and I kissed her cheek.

 **GO TO THE FORUM NOW! RIGHT NOW! GO NOW!**


	14. The Intermission

**Hey readers the authors note at the end is important, as will be the one in the next chapter.**

 **R.S. and Rascal: KAWIIIIIII**

 **Techno: Nah...perhaps...later xD**

 **Ragingwerewolf: They are aren't they XD**

Breakfast was a somewhat tense situation and I finished and left as quick as I could.

I left the house and walked quite a ways until I reached a corn field that had recently been harvested.

Then I remembered my favorite place to think, it was on the other side of the field and through some woods.

I traversed the farm ground and entered the forest on the other side, after a good ten minutes of walking I reached a large pond surrounded by willow trees and had a small creek feeding into it from up a hill and another draining out on the far side.

Water lilies floated around the edge of the water and dragonflies darted around the area.

I sat down on a stone bench that had been at the edge of the pond for as long as I could remember.

The sky was full of fluffy white clouds and the sun was shining down through the willows making the air have a greenish hue.

All in all this had to be the most peaceful place in the world...my little pond and bench had been here for years untouched by civilization and all the conflict raging in me.

This was my place to calm down and think about how good I really had it...and dam...I had it pretty good! A girlfriend who is beautiful inside and out, a house that fit all my needs, a well paying job, and a pretty little pond to sit at and think about it all.

Nobody knows about this pond save for whomever created the bench I was sitting on, and I think their long gone.

I don't intend on ever showing anyone my little pond...it's my greatest secret...I won't tell if you won't dear reader.

So if you're worried or stressed come sit by me on my little bench, there's room for one more.

We can talk about life or just sit in silence and serenity and watch the dragonflies buzz round and round in lazy circles...

 **Hello you pretty people this is the end of OBaNG for now, reason being I have run out of ideas for the plot. In OBaNG 1 I was just winging it and it turned out ok but this story deserves better than that. So for now I shall lay my story to rest and sit with Mike at his pond...want to join us? There's room for one more :)**


	15. Explaining Myself

**Hey guys I feel as though you deserve an explanation for this turn of events. I would like to start this off with OBaNG is NOT finished yet! I will be picking this story back up around Thanksgiving ok? OK! Life is just getting busy and I feel crummy making you wait a week or more than getting a 400 word chapter, this story deserves more! I also don't have a good plot...screw it I HAVE NO PLOT WHAT SO EVER! If you have an idea for somewhere for me to start send in a review or go to my forums at...**

 **forum/OBaNG-and-PCF-QA/197515/**

 **Please check it out :)**

 **anyway I hope to see you people there but if not I play a lot of minecraft and I play mostly on two servers**

 **Hypixel and Scribble Server**

 **both of these servers have websites that are...**

 **Hypixel,com and scribbleserver,com and my user is KauffmansKeep! hope to see you there :)**

 **Ok I'm off see you later!**


	16. I'm Back

**Hey guys** **tiagovelhoh** **is the one to thank here as he gave me some AWESOMEstuff to work with aka he wrote this chapter XD he also wrote the next two (I added bits) GO GIVE HIM LURVE! NOW!**

 **Firecat: I readed dem :D**

 **Techno: too late :P**

 **Ragingwerewolf: I'M NOT DONE YET!**

While the group of animatronics and the human were enjoying the comfort of home, Dani was far from enjoying her time at home.

Unbeknownst to them, when Dani had gone home, she was not alone.

As she drove home she cranked up the volume of her stereo, making it impossible for her to hear the small noises coming from the back seat.

When Dani got home, she put on some earbuds and foolishly raised the volume, unaware of the noise of the car door closing behind her as she neared her front door.

Her parents and siblings were away for the weekend so she had the house to herself.

She plopped down in an armchair and changed her music to something more soothing, he eyes drooped lower and lower.

Finally, when she fell asleep listening to music, she did not notice the set of eyes watching her through the window right next to her.

The music also masked the sound of breaking glass at around 6:45 AM.

 **Um so that last chapter didn't happen...I have a new story going up ASAP so...read it!**


	17. tiagovelhoh

**Hey just so you know I'm going to TRY and post the next chapter sunday. But this is a message from tiagovelhoh, he's the guy who helped me out :)**

 _ **Hello there everyone! I am tiagovelhoh and I am the author of Their Savior, Down and Back Again, and Zootopia in the Time of Hydra. Yes, I write some weird s***. Believe me, I know. And if it is weird (however, absolutely unique) stuff you like in a story, then please go check out mine! So, I was the one who gave KauffmansKeep the big idea that you guys will be seeing in the next chapters. It has been a fun time working with KauffmansKeep, and I look forward to continuing working with him. He has done a very good job with this series. I know you guys will really enjoy the ides I came up with, and KauffmansKeep perfected. So please, check put my work, and enjoy the next few chapters!**_

 **Go give that guy some LURVE!**


	18. Trouble A'brewin

**Wednesday is the new Sunday! I said it so it is LAW**

 **Techno: I feel really...umm...I'm out!**

 **Firecat: Um...translation please XD**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: Wrong ;)**

Mike awoke to the rather annoying feeling of being poked.

He opened his eyes to see Foxy poking him awake."Agh, what the hell Foxy?" Mike asked in an annoyed voice.

"What is it? And why are you in my room?"

"Sorry mate," The pirate whispered, "but that damned contraption keeps making an annoying ringing noise and it won't turn off! What is it matey?" Mike listened closely.

After a moment he heard the sound of his phone ringing. "That's my phone." Mike deadpanned.

"Oh." Foxy replied. "What be a phone?"

"Agh!" Mike threw his hands in the air, "Never mind!"

With that, Mike stepped out of bed and walked to his phone.

As he picked it up he saw that the number was labeled Dani.

Mike answered the phone, but was very surprised to hear the cold voice of a man rather than the soft feminine voice of Dani.

"Ah!" The voice mocked, "You finally decided to pick up! I was wondering when you would finally answer!"

"Who is this?!" Mike asked.

The man on the other side ignored him completely, "You know, your friend Dani here, she has a really nice place. I've been enjoying all the commodities of this house for the last few hours. Her bed is comfortable, the bathroom is very clean, and the kitchen is very nice. I have definitely been enjoying myself recently. However, I can't say the same for her."

Mike went into a panic, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screamed into the phone, "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

The man on the other side of the line chuckled evilly, "That's for you to find out, though, I suggest you hurry up. Because you don't have much time." The call cut out as Mike heard the sound of Dani screaming.

Mike ran to his dresser and pulled out the top drawer from it he removed a holstered pistol with three extra magazines.

He clicked the safety on and Foxy pointed at the gun "Why did ye hide that?"

Mike rolled his eyes "It's not like I've invited self confessed murders into my house"

Foxy nodded "Good reason, I take it there's trouble a'brewin somewhere?"

Mike nodded "Yes get the girls I need on more thing" Foxy rushed out of the room to alert the girls.

Mike bet down and slid a long heavy black case from under his bed and opened it with a cackle "Well Bertha I might just get to use you yet!"

He closed the case and snuck out to the car.

 **fyi Bertha isn't a rocket launcher :P**


	19. Afton, William

**I was sick...so here's a chapter...I'll post another soon...if you beg XD**

 **Hoga: Winner winner chicken dinner**

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox: Not Spring (although this story is happening between FNAF 1 and FNAF 3) not yet but soon...if you beg enough**

 **Techno: Behold thee most cliché move any fanfic writer could make (Save writing poems)**

 **SammyTheBest: Will do!**

 **Ragingwerewolf: Bertha is a...um...hehe...WMD :)**

Mike stood outside of Dani's home alongside Bonnie, Golden Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, all in human form.

They prepared themselves for what was to come.

"Hey Bonnie," Mike called to his girlfriend, "Break down that door for us please."

Bonnie smirked, "My pleasure" she responded, and walked over to the front door.

When Bonnie reached the door, she kicked it clean off its hinges.

They all proceeded to walk inside of the house, everything looked eerily in place and un-tampered with.

However, before they could begin searching for Dani, a figure stepped out from around a corner.

He was tall, slim, had black hair, and a cruel face.

The moment he stepped into sight, all of the animatronics collapsed in fear.

Chica screeched "NO! NOT HIM!", Goldie began to shudder, Foxy whispered as he cried "God help us all"

"Guys?!" Mike asked worriedly, "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

They gave no answer, but continued to shudder in fear.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mike yelled at the man

"I am the one being that all of these worthless creations fear." The man spoke with a harsh voice. "I am their creator, and their destroyer."

"Stop speaking like a fool!" Mike demanded.

"I AM WILLIAM AFTON!" He yelled in pride, "And I am the one who ended these brat's miserable lives!"

Bonnie was not crying instead she was a different case...she charged the man and tackled him as soon as he announced himself.

They fell to the ground with a crash once again Bonnie became a creature of retribution as she smashed the man against the floor over and over again.

The stranger tried to move away but she caught him by the throat and squeeze tightly.

He struggled feebly, Bonnie raised her free hand and his eyes.

 _ ***Mike's POV***_

"BONNIE RELEASE HIM"

she shook her head "No Mike" the stranger screeched as Bonnie ripped one of his eyes clean out, but instead of blood, oil sprayed out.

Bonnie snapped the things neck and let it go, it dropped to its knees and Bonnie delivered a massive backfist to its jaw.

I saw sparks fly and the creatures jaw flew and shattered against the wall.

Then Bonnie let loose with a scream louder than the one she had used when she hunted me and clutched her hand.

 **Remember Bonnie is in human form...that had to hurt almost as much as my guts -_-**


	20. Shadow of Pain

**...Oh hello, its been a long time, how have you been? jk I am updating twice cause I'm late...**

 **Hoga:...I'm not gona say nothing**

 **Dusk: The story is almost told and adding a new element to it would loose its effect**

 **Techno: Hey wasn't...it was a drone...duh**

 **R.S. and Rascal: No...yes...perhaps...**

I ran to Bonnie and started to calm her she was still screaming but now it was a pained moan.

I quickly saw the source of her pain, he hand was utterly pulverized bone sticking out of the skin, muscles were constricting around the sharp ends of shattered bone shards, and blood spraying everywhere.

Goldie held Bonnie's fragmented hand and frowned "Holy...Bonnie I can't heal this quickly...perhaps I can fix the bone but it will hurt like hell"

I held Bonnie's broken hand "Couldn't you change her form?"

Goldie shook her head "No a wound like this could send her into shock if I do that"

I ripped a strip of cloth from my shirt and rolled it up "Bonnie clench this in your teeth" she did as I instructed and I nodded to Goldie

"Do it" then I pointed to Foxy and Chica "You two find Dani!" They rushed off and Goldie began her work.

She held her hands about an inch above Bonnie's hand and started to heal her, golden light shined from the palms of her hands and Bonnie screamed the sound only slightly muffled by the cloth.

I hugged he and she gripped my hand like a life line as the bones in her hand shifted.

It took Goldie about ten seconds but for Bonnie it must have felt like eons.

Goldie snapped her fingers and a roll of gauze appeared in her hands and she wrapped Bonnie's hand in it "There there Bon...you're ok...calm down" Bonnie shuddered and collapsed against me.

I held her close as footsteps were heard rushing towards us, Foxy barreled in and pointed back the way he had come "Dani...*pant pant* she...I think she's dying!"

Goldie looked to me "Go I'll get Bonnie to your place!" She gripped Bonnie's shoulder and vanished with a small pop

 **so...next chapter is big...BAI**


	21. Shadow of Fear

**Beware for the end is nigh**

I followed Foxy at a breakneck run through the house into what looked like a walk in kitchen cabinet that had a pool of blood infront of the door.

Dani was tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth.

She was in a very bad state long gashes were on her arms some almost deep enough to see bone, two of her fingers on her left hand the middle and ring fingers were smashed and broken.

Her legs looked like grated cheese and she had multiple cuts on her face and one eye looked blinded her mouth was bleeding and there were three teeth on the floor.

To top it all off was a jagged cut on the back of her head that seemed inflicted by a blunt object.

I removed the duct tape and she moaned

"Don't...move...me"

I let her go and looked at her closely...I noticed a thick wire tied to the roof and going around her neck digging into her skin I noticed the chair legs were rigged to break,

if moved Dani would fall and the wire would snap her neck or cut her windpipe.

I looked to Foxy "Can you cut that wire?" He nodded and started to change forms, once done he bit the wire snapping it easily and I slipped it off Dani's neck.

Next Foxy cut the bindings on her hands freeing her completely.

Chica rushed in with an ironing table "Move her to this and we can take her to a more open room"

I nodded and Foxy lifted her carefully and set her on the makeshift stretcher.

She groaned in pain as Chica and Foxy moved to the entryway, I went to the room where Bonnie had confronted the thing.

I saw the trashed body on the floor but standing over it was a man identical the the thing Bonnie had smashed

"Hello...don't call you friends would you?" He said with a frown "The bunny is getting stronger...this has happened before and it can't happen again"

I grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up "What...are...you?!"

He vanished and reappeared a few steps away "I'm not human...I'm...different...I'm a Sorcerer of sorts...I've even got a cloak" I laughed mockingly

"You're a whack job sorcerer pah!"

He winked at me "What would you call the bear huh? A apparition? A ghost? Or a...practicer of magic?"

I scoffed "She a soul who can manipulate the j-"

"I know what she does...but it's not because she's dead! She had the potential to become a powerful sorceress I just had to unlock it"

I raised an eyebrow "Yeah...right..."

he titled his head "Want some proof?"

I nodded "Notice this whole time you've been around me you haven't felt the urge to kill me or call your friends"

my eyes widened as he chuckled "But if that's not good enough I can do you one better, you might be thinking "Afton why if Goldie was the only one with potential magic then why did you kill the others?!""

I nodded slowly

"Well!" He said opening his arms "Haven't you noticed some...changes happening to a certain someone?"

He laughed "Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and their Toy counterparts have power but it's yet to be...discovered...Marionette and Goldie are fully emerged...but Bonnie...she's...something I've never seen before...her power seems to be fueled by her emotions"

I felt what seemed like fog filling my mind and shook my head violently "What...what are you doing"

he smiled as I fell asleep "Bonnie needs a drive to access her full potential and so does Chica and Foxy although neither of them have the aura for harnessing a greater power like Goldie...night night"

the last thing I saw was black smoke surrounding me then darkness.

 **Mike is in deep sh!t**


	22. The End?

**Okay screw a ending I'm just gona leave you with one more short chapter after this and let you wonder what I'm doing XD**

 **Hoga: Well...Dani's in for some pain**

 **Lemonice: Not as much as Dani's wounds**

 **Wolf: I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!**

 _ ***Goldies POV***_

Bonnie was bleeding too fast for my liking, her hand was lacerated like someone had attacked her with a cheese grater.

It didn't help that she was burning hot to the touch

"GOLDIE WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!?" She screamed as her entire body burst into flames for the third time

"BONNIE YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DONT CALM DOWN"

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO CALM ME DOWN!" I grabbed her despite the pain and embraced her, her breathing started to regulate and her body started to cool down.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she fell to her knees with me still hugging her "Goldie...what do I tell Mike?"

I rubbed her back "Let's not think about that ok? I mean come on his girlfriend bursts into flames? That's nothing! Remember my episode in the kitchen? If he can walk away from that and still trust me this is nothing!"

Bonnie chuckled through her tears and stood slowly sniffing loudly "You're right...go on back I'll be okay" I nodded and in a flash I was back in Dani's house.

I appeared in a cloud of smoke that made me cough and gag I heard someone moan and Chica's voice "Foxy! Where the hell is Mike?!"

"I don't know! Forget about him we need to stop this lassies bleeding now!" I ran into the dining room and saw Dani laying on the table with blood covering her body.

I got to work immediately "Chica get a mop and clean this blood up! Foxy hold these"

I made a roll of gauze from air and tossed it to him along with a handful of bandages.

Dani moaned and I rushed to her side "Foxy give me the bandages"

I set to work on her neck "Change of plans stand back!"

Foxy and Chica leapt back and I held out my hands over her neck "Dani stay alive!" I took a deep breath and my hands started to glow.

Dani started to buck and scream as her wounds healed from the inside out.

 **errr this is the last legit chapter of OBaNG 2! HORRAY and NUUUUU**


	23. The End

**Hey ya'll FINAL CHAPTER/EPULAGE THINGY :D**

 **Lemonice: Sugoi Sugoi! Kawii! I just offended everyone who watches anime YAAAAAAAAY**

 **R.S. and Rascal: XDXDXDXDXD...X_X**

 **ShadowCat55: Yeah I kinda regret ending like this but my inner self comes out and says "LEAVE THEM WITH A CLIFF HANGER FOR A MONTH OR TWO MUHAHAHA"**

 **Hoga: Ehhh no I do this for fun**

 **Firecat: hmmmm nah**

 **Techno: What doesn't kill you f**kin hurts**

 **TheSyndicateWolf: Yeah...good thing she's only half awake**

 **Ragingwerewolf: You say that like you didn't expect it...**

After Dani had almost healed I sent Foxy and Chica to clean the blood, the poor girl was unconscious but she groaned as I lifted her from the pool of blood she was laying in.

I cleaned her with a spell and set her down on the couch "There good as new..."

I looked at the only part of her I hadn't been able to save "Almost...I'm so sorry Dani"

Foxy ran in with Chica in tow "Goldie! Look! Mike's been taken!"

He handed me a paper with five words written on it in blood "HE'S MINE UNTIL SHE EMERGES"

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M NOT EXPAINING ANYTHING AT ALL MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **btw...**

 **the end**


	24. Thank You All

**Hey guys...I had an idea and I've decided to run with it. I am linking this story to Little Terror! It may seem stupid but I'm going to work it out :)**

 **Anyway go read Little Terror as it is now OBaNG 2.5 ;)**

 **It isn't going to make sense for a bit but I swear it will guys okay? Please stick with me k? It will take a chapter or two for you to understand what the hell is going on but roll with the mystery kk? kk! Thanks and I'll see you all later...also...this link might work...my forums...**

 **myforums/KauffmansKeep/7750489/**

 **I have no clue if this link will work, if not tell me in a review and I'll put it on my profile okay? OKAY! WE GOT DIS!**

 **Okay and like in OBaNG I want to thank you ALL :D**

 **Thanks Burn Shadow for you kewl reviews!**

 **Thanks Dusk for pming me and not running away cause I actually responded XD**

 **Thanks FXCF for following meh and NickPol and Ogkilla and Quaziium and SammyTheBest and Sans or Kcs77777 and ArchineerRob and crescent moon115 and galbraith107 and sweetles and wnaruto616! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**

 **Thanks to you Firecat21870 for being so crazy and making me smile :)**

 **Tons of thanks to Technomastermarion1987 for being a friend and driving me forward!**

 **Lots of thanks to tiagovelhoh for offering to help and after a bit becoming a fellow Scribbler :)**

 **HUGE THANKS TO RAGINGWEREWOLF FOR GETTING MY LAME JOKE XD**


	25. umm

**If you didn't know...OBaNG 3 is out...GO READ THANKS BYE!**


End file.
